Never Ending Questions
by Han-22x
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has always been judged. People hate him, before they know him. Just his name leads to threats and glares. His father refuses to tell him why, but he's determined to find out. Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmastime, and as usual Diagon Alley was packed full with busy shoppers – all purchasing the last minute Christmas gifts for loved ones. The Second Wizarding War was just a hazy memory – a bad memory, a memory which was best forgotten. The shops were back to their usual state, the Death Eaters rounded up, and the fears many experienced were pushed to the back of their minds. Wizards and witches pushed past each other – each in their own little world, looking straight ahead – not glancing at anyone else. No one noticed the little pale boy with the white blonde hair, who stood gazing in awe through a shop window – face plastered to the glass. He was about 6 years old, and completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle behind him – or the glares being sent to him by the shopkeeper.

Some distance behind him, elbowing his way through the tightly packed crowd – was the adult version of the small boy. Taller, with longer white blonde hair, and colder grey eyes – but they were undoubtedly father and son.

Draco Malfoy was frantically pushing his way past the shoppers, looking this way and that, anxiously turning his head in every direction. He was shouting, but the noise surrounding him drowned out his attempts at bellowing a name – Scorpius. So fixed was he, on his search – he seemingly didn't notice the way the crowd parted for him, the way some people stared, glared and drew wands as he passed.

And then, relief lit up his tired face, and he lunged forwards – grabbing a hand. The hand of the boy standing by the shop window. The boy span around in alarm, snatching back his hand, but when he saw the man's face he grinned.

"Scorpius! Don't you ever go wandering off like that again, understand?"

The boy's grin disappeared, and shame replaced it. He hung his head, so that the signature white blonde hair fell over the solemn grey eyes which were so much like his fathers.

Draco's stern look dropped, and he gave the boy in front of him a hug.

He whispered something, the sound of his whisper almost being drowned out by noise of the shoppers.

"I thought I'd lost you -"

As the hug broke apart, a cry sounded out – a cry so clear, everyone within a certain radius could hear it. A cry which struck fear into the hearts of many – and a cry which dug painfully deep into Draco Malfoy's heart – bringing back the memories he'd much rather forget.

"Death Eaters!"

Scorpius looked up, confused. Where had he heard those words before? Hadn't he heard those words, once before, spoken by a man – who was talking to his Dad? Or shouting at his Dad? And hadn't his Dad been very angry?

"Filthy Death Eaters!"

Scorpius turned around to see if his father's reaction was any different this time.

Draco had picked himself up from the stooping position, placed a hand firmly on his son's shoulder, drawn his wand, and was searching for the speaker. His face was livid as he scanned the onlookers, muttering curses under his breath.

Scorpius felt only confusion, at why two simple words could provoke his father in such a way. Two words which, when separate – meant no harm – but when they were together, they ignited a spark of fury which was difficult to put out.

Maybe he'd never understand.

The speaker had fled the scene, but had provoked something else. The crowd – which had before, been so focussed on their shopping – now had focused on the father and son. The crowd – which had before, been so content and happy – now was angry, their eyes were narrowed and to Scorpius, they seemed very threatening indeed.

Draco picked up his son, who was staring at the crowd in confused amazement. He then walked away from the spot, through the crowd. No one said anything, but the stares and the glares were worse than any screams and shouts. Draco stared straight ahead, face set in an expressionless mask, but Scorpius noticed that he kept clutching his left wrist – as if there was there was something underneath the black sleeve which was irritating him. But what that could be, Scorpius had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

His father had told him to run away, when he saw the crowd approaching. He had told him to run and find his mother, and then go home straightaway. He had promised that he'd be fine; he just needed to finish some – business.

8 year old Scorpius Malfoy wasn't stupid, and he knew that something was wrong. The crowd were approaching his father, in an almost threatening manner – and he wished that he could stay with his father. But instead, he did as he was told and ran away, tripping over the cobbled stones of Diagon Alley as he did so.

Instead of going to his mother, who – he knew – would be drinking a Firewhiskey in the Leaky Cauldron, he stepped into an alley, from where he could see what was happening to his father properly.

His presence in the alley didn't go unnoticed – passers by spotted the bright white-blonde hair which stood out from the darkness of the alley. They looked at him curiously, but once they saw his face they hurried away again, smiles turning to glowers in an instant. Scorpius was used to this treatment, and it had made him more insecure and less self confident. He just couldn't understand why people judged him so quickly.

He had noticed that people treated his father in the same way.

Scorpius peeped around the corner, where he could see the crowd advancing on his father. Draco stood, determinedly facing the gathering, head held high and Scorpius felt a rush of pride in his father. If he had been out there, he would have run away a long time ago.

"What do you want?"

Draco's voice echoed off the suddenly deserted street. To Scorpius, he sounded very brave, and he couldn't help admire him for his courage when faced with about 20 witches and wizards with wands pointing straight at him.

A wizard who was at the front of the crowd spoke up, face screwed up in anger.

"You cowardly Death Eater! You should be locked up in Azkaban, along with the others – scum of this Earth -"

Death Eater. Those 2 words again.

Scorpius knew about Azkaban. It was the wizard prison, a fortress situated on a piece of rock in the middle of the sea. A place where your nightmares lived with you constantly, and where all your happiness evaporated instantly. It was the place of bad dreams. Whenever Scorpius' father had mentioned it, his smile had vanished and he had become even paler than usual.

He didn't understand why his father should be in Azkaban. Surely only murderers and robbers went to that prison? Bad people? Who else would deserve such a fate? Not his father. He knew his father was good; he would never do anything remotely evil. Never.

The crowd was advancing on Draco quickly, and Scorpius watched helplessly as his father backed up against a wall, wand drawn. But was he a match for 30 other wizards and witches? Scorpius watched helplessly – maybe he should go and get his mother. Astoria Malfoy was a very competent witch, who sometimes even made his father rather frightened. Couldn't she do something?

Scorpius was just about to dash off to the Leaky Cauldron, when the crowd suddenly started to attack his father. Magic was seemingly forgotten by them all, as they started punching and kicking him. Draco used curses, flashes of light lighting up the darkened street – but there were simply too many of them.

Blood started to flow from the new wounds - Draco Malfoy slid down the wall, and onto the floor, hands outstretched – trying to form some sort of a protection against the assault. But the kicks kept coming, relentlessly. His wand was snatched away from him. There were gashes on his head, and on his face. The breath was knocked out of him, Scorpius could see – he was having trouble breathing. And yet, not a sound passed from his lips. Draco Malfoy would not give his attackers the satisfaction.

Scorpius couldn't just stand and watch his father being beaten on the floor. Ignoring his father's previous orders, he sprinted out of his hiding place, and fell onto his father, hugging him – providing a barrier between his father and the attackers.

The crowd hesitated, could they attack a child, even if they were a Malfoy? One member of the group answered the question for them – they drew their wand and pointed it at Scorpius.

_Petrificus Totalus!_

Scorpius felt his arms and legs snap together, and he immediately fell backwards due to lack of balance. He lay there, a stiff statue next to his injured father who was gasping for air, blood seeping from his wounds.

"STOP"

Scorpius could see, out of the corner of his eye, a man run up to the scene. Immediately, the crowd stepped back, stowing their wands in their cloaks. As the man came closer, Scorpius noticed he had longish black hair, wore glasses, and was wearing a black cloak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the man, anger written on his face. He drew his wand, pointed it at Scorpius and muttered "_Finite_". Scorpius felt his limbs fall free of the full body bind.

The man then knelt over Draco, and began muttering an incantation Scorpius had never heard before: "_Vulnera Sanentur". _Draco's wounds gradually began to disappear – they were healing, slowly but surely.

As he worked, the man spoke, voice still brittle with fury.

"What gives you cowards, the right to attack people in the street – for no reason?"

A witch spoke up.

"_He's_ the coward. He's a Death Eater. He should be rotting in Azkaban – not married with – children! Think of the lives he helped destroy".

The man spoke again, hands almost shaking with anger.

"This man did not destroy any lives, and did not kill anyone. In fact, he was only a follower of Lord Voldemort because he didn't want people who he was close to, to be killed. He was caught up in an impossible situation. Now, he is no more a Death Eater then I am. And, can I just remind you that without this man – I would not be alive today."

After this speech, the crowd dispersed, walking away without looking back. Some looked angry, some looked displeased, but Scorpius was glad to see that some looked ashamed of themselves.

Finally, Draco's wounds had gone, and he feebly propped himself up. The man held out his hand, and after looking at for a second, Draco grasped it, and the man hauled him up.

The two men looked at each other.

"Why…" whispered Draco Malfoy.

"You're not a Death Eater. I don't believe you ever were".

Scorpius listened intently, looking at them both in turn. Maybe he would find out now – find out why people judged him, why everyone hated the Malfoy family, why people beat his father up for no reason…

"You're a fool, Potter" said Draco Malfoy, with the faintest trace of a sneer. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing Potter something on his wrist. Scorpius strained to see what was there, but it was hidden from his view.

Potter? A sudden realisation hit him. Harry Potter? The hero of the Wizarding World? Scorpius looked at the man in awe. He didn't look particularly like a hero, but Scorpius wasn't going to judge. After all, this man had just saved his life.

"It takes more than a tattoo to make you a Death Eater, Malfoy", replied Harry Potter. He then turned, and smiled at Scorpius. "You have a brave son, Malfoy."

Draco put his arm around Scorpius' shoulder and smiled down at him. "I know. Maybe that's one thing we can agree on".

Later, as they were making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to collect Astoria, Scorpius bombarded his father with questions.

Why did they beat you up? What's a Death Eater? Why does everyone hate us? Were they going to kill me? Why? How do you know Harry Potter? Why did he save us? How did you save his life? _What's going on?_

Draco didn't answer at first, but as the questions kept being repeated persistently, he stopped and looked down at his son, who was expectant for answers.

"I can't tell you yet, Scorpius. I just can't. When you're older – I promise I'll tell you everything – just promise me that you won't provoke anyone, as people need less of a reason to attack us than they do other people".

Scorpius gave up, and nodded resignedly – earning a quick hug from his father.

"Come on, Scorpius. Let's see what sort of a state your mother is in. I dread to think how much she's spent on Firewhiskey alone. Oh, and promise me something will you? Please don't mention any of this to your mother. I don't want her to worry."


	3. Chapter 3

11 year old Scorpius Malfoy stood as patiently as he could in Madam Malkins, whilst having his new Hogwarts robes fitted. He would be lying to say that he wasn't nervous – in fact he was terrified. Would he have any friends at all in his new school? He had never had any friends. No one had wanted to be friendly with a Malfoy, for some reason.

Also, he was terrified about what house he was going to be sorted in. His father had made it clear that he didn't care what house he was sorted into – he would always be proud of him. But somehow, Scorpius knew that his father wanted him to be in Slytherin.

"I've finished now; you can get down from the stool".

As his mother, Astoria Malfoy, paid for the new black school robes, Scorpius looked outside through the shop window. There were lots of boys his own age there, all playing – racing up and down the street, eating magical sweets and laughing at their effects. Scorpius was struck with a sense of loneliness he had never felt before.

"Come on, Scorpius, let's go and get your new books".

His mother was waiting for him, holding the door open. He picked himself up, took a deep breath and stepped outside into the sunshine.

As Astoria and Scorpius Malfoy walked down the street, Scorpius became very aware of the looks that were given to them by other shoppers. He had grown used to the looks of course, but they still caused him some pain inside. He had given up asking his father for the reasons, but a part of him was dying to know.

A man suddenly pushed into his mother on purpose, causing her to drop all her purchases on the muddy floor. She said nothing, she didn't react at all as she picked up the shopping bags, but as Scorpius helped her up he noticed a lone tear making its way down her pale face.

---

Scorpius sat down on a free chair in Flourish and Blotts, waiting for his mother to choose a book – either the Biography of Harry Potter, by Rita Skeeter or "Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?", by the same author. Scorpius hoped she'd chosen the Harry Potter one. He wanted to know more about the man who saved his father's life, and also – he could discover more about his father –

A voice then interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, it's a Malfoy, is it?"

Scorpius looked up, and found that he was looking at a boy – around his own age – with brown hair cut short – and dark black eyes. Behind him were 4 other boys, around the same age.

Scorpius stood up, and smiled weakly.

"Hello – I'm Scorpius and I -"

The boy, who seemed to be a leader, interrupted him roughly.

"We know who you are – you're scum, that's what you are. Death Eater".

Those two words again. What did they mean?

The boy came closer, sneering slightly.

"My aunt got killed because of you lot! All my family – torn apart -"

The rest of the gang behind him nodded, and came slightly closer, forming a threatening semi-circle around Scorpius. He gulped. This didn't look good. He looked around wildly, searching for help, any help, but all the witches and wizards who saw the scene walked away quickly – no one stopped to help once they had seen the victim.

"Where's your Daddy now, then, Malfoy?" mocked the boy. "Bloody hell, he should be locked in Azkaban. He doesn't deserve to be alive…" The boy smirked nastily.

His father, in Azkaban? Why were people so insistent he should be there? Anger welled up in Scorpius, but he could still see no way out of this mess. There was nothing that could be used as a weapon, and he didn't have a wand yet – he even knew some useful jinxes for this sort of situation. No one was going to help him – looked like he'd have to rely on his fists. Except for the fact that there were 5 of them – and one of him, and they were all a lot taller and bigger than him.

There was nothing he could do, and a feeling of helplessness washed over him.

"Oi! Reg! What are you doing?"

The gang of boys turned around, and the leader – Reg – smiled when he saw a new boy approach them. A boy with black hair, and green eyes. He looked oddly familiar somehow.

"Al! How are you?"

The new boy – Al – ignored the civilities, and interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a Malfoy, Al. I'm just teaching him a lesson".

"Well, don't. He's done nothing to you, leave him alone".

Reg stood up straighter, menace flashing in his eyes.

"His lot killed my aunt! It's all his fault -"

"Have you killed anyone?" asked Al, the question directed to Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head quickly.

"I'm sorry about your aunt, Reg. But your argument isn't with him. He hasn't killed anyone. You can blame the Death Eaters who are in Azkaban, they're getting their punishment".

"Yeah, but what about his Dad?"

"His Dad was found by the trial to be innocent. I know, my Dad told me. He said that without Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't be alive".

And with that last sentence, Al put his arm around Scorpius' shoulders and led him away from the gang.

"Thank you so much", said Scorpius gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Al by the way. Al Potter. Who are you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Is Harry Potter your dad?"

"Yes. The first question everyone asks me". He smiled half heartedly.

"Would you rather not talk about him?"

"I love my dad. But sometimes, I feel like people only want to know me because my dad's famous."

"Say no more", sad Scorpius smiling. "I've had hardly any friends. Everyone judges me, before they know me. All I know is that it's something to do with my dad. And Death Eaters. I don't even know what they are."

"I don't really know either, Scorpius. Death Eaters were the followers of You-Know-Who, that's all I know".

"You-Know-Who? The dark wizard, who started the War about 20 years ago? The wizard who killed all those people – and who was killed by -"

"My dad, yes. But that's what Death Eaters are. They killed many, many people – like Reg's aunt".

Fear began to take over Scorpius.

"He called my dad – a Death Eater. I've been called a Death Eater! Was my Dad one? Al, please tell me the truth".

"I really don't know, Scorpius. The grown-ups never discuss the war anymore. They avoid talking about it. My Uncle Ron says it's best forgotten about. But I don't think he was, Scorpius. All the Death Eaters were either killed, or put in Azkaban. I know that your Dad had a trial, but he was innocent. He can't have been a Death Eater".

Scorpius felt a sense of relief – there was a lot of truth in what Al said. If his father was evil, he would be in Azkaban, and he wasn't. But still –

"Why does everyone call him one, then? Everyone hates our family. Why?"

"I wish I knew, Scorpius. Maybe they're mistaken. Maybe it's all just rumours".

Scorpius smiled weakly, and quickly changed the topic of the conversation.

"So, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, are you? Oh cool, maybe we'll be in the same house! Which house do you want to be in?"

"Oh, I don't really mind, as long as it's not Hufflepuff. My dad would have a heart attack. I'd like to be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family".

"Slytherin? My dad wants me to be in Gryffindor, despite all his reassurances about him "not minding". None of my family likes Slytherin, but I have this odd sort of feeling I'll be in that house. I don't know why I think that, but I do. I don't think Slytherin would be too bad if I was with you though".

Al smiled warmly, and Scorpius returned it gratefully.

The two carried on chatting until Astoria found him, clutching her purchases – it looked like she'd bought the Snape book. His heart sank, but he cheered up when he introduced her to Al. Astoria Malfoy graciously shook his hand, and smiled warmly.

Al's mother came at that exact moment. When she saw Scorpius she stopped dead, her smile turning to an expression of shock.

"Mum – this is Scorpius Malfoy."

She recovered, and nodded her head in his direction, smiling feebly.

"And this is his mum, Astoria".

Mrs Potter smiled coldly at Scorpius' mum, inclining her head slightly. Astoria Malfoy returned the cold smile.

"Ginevra Potter. Fancy meeting you. And how are you? How is your husband?"

"Fine, thank you. How is your husband? I do hope he's well."

"Oh, as well as can be expected. He's had quite a lot of stress put on him recently".

"I wonder, has he changed at all, from his schooldays?"

Scorpius could tell that this comment was negative, from the way Astoria's already cold smile disappeared.

"Oh, dear Draco hasn't changed at all." She gave a high-pitched, false laugh.

"I feared as much. Come along Albus".

And with that, she walked away quickly without saying goodbye.

Albus gave an apologetic smile to Scorpius.

"It's terrible that you have no friends. You're a great guy. The only person I can talk to, who actually wants to talk about me – not my dad. Thanks, Scorpius. I hope I see you soon".

And with a quick smile, he ran after his mother – leaving Scorpius standing with the quietly fuming Astoria Malfoy.

He'd found his first friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius Malfoy stood with his parents at Platform 9 ¾, ready to say goodbye to them – and go to Hogwarts for the first time. Around him, masses of students and parents were exchanging farewells, and hugging, shouting messages and greeting old friends. It was a mad crush of people, and the noise was deafening. Steam erupted from the steam train, adding to the general chaos.

The Malfoy family stood separate from the chaos, earning scathing glances once in a while, or a jeering comment. They stood as far back from the crowd as possible, ignoring the constant looks they earned.

Draco Malfoy looked tired, it had to be admitted. His pale skin was paler than ever, and there were bags under his sombre grey eyes. Despite this, he had still retained his good looks, and his white blonde hair was as perfect as always. He was dressed in the signature expensive black suit, and was still wearing the signature Malfoy smirk.

Astoria, on the other hand, radiated health and beauty. She had long white blonde hair, just like her husband, but her eyes were dark brown rather than grey. She was dressed in dark green dress robes, and had her pale hand placed firmly on her son's shoulder.

Scorpius was terrified. He was scared of letting his family down, by being sorted into Hufflepuff – or Gryffindor. He was scared that everyone would hate him; everyone would judge him before they knew him. Would he have any friends - would he have anyone? Finally, and he would never admit this to anyone - he was scared of leaving his parents for the first time.

"Scorpius…we - your mother and I – want you to know that whatever house you're in, we're proud of you, and love you".

Scorpius nodded; he seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Don't get into any fights before you know any good hexes. You know some, don't you?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Don't skip class. Try not to get into trouble – However, since you're related to me, I guess that's a bit of useless advice".

"Draco!" scolded Astoria, nudging him.

"Don't make any enemies. Which, I suppose – is a bit hypocritical coming from me. OK, try not to make any enemies. If anyone hexes you without a reason, just write to me – and I'll take care of it". He smirked.

"Draco!"

"– don't make any stupid dares. Don't aggravate any teachers, well no more than you have to. Remember what happened to me -"

Astoria burst out laughing.

"Draco Malfoy, the bouncing ferret!"

Draco glared at her, and then turned his back on his still laughing wife. He gave Scorpius a quick hug.

"You'll be fine".

Astoria had stopped laughing; tears replaced her smile, as she hugged her son.

"I love you, Scorpius".

"I love you too".

Then, Scorpius spotted Al. He was standing a little way in front of him, nearer to the train, also on the outskirts of the crowd. He was with his family – Scorpius could see Harry Potter, his father, and his unfriendly mother, as well as 2 other children who just had to be his brother and sister. The boy had dark hair, like Harry Potter, while the little girl had flaming red hair like her mother. The family looked happy and content – no one was staring or glaring at _them._

Another family had joined the Potters. Scorpius recognised Ron and Hermione Weasley – they had their own chocolate frog cards after all. They had 2 children, who seemed to be good friends with the Potter children. They were a boy and girl. The boy had red hair, like his father – and seemed to be very close to the little Potter girl. The girl was the spitting image of Hermione Weasley, with bushy brown hair. This girl seemed very close to Al. The two children stood together, laughing constantly, and Scorpius felt a stab of jealousy.

Ron Weasley said something, and suddenly the two families turned and looked at him, his mother and his father.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter met the eyes of his father. There was a slight sign of recognition between them, but there was no friendliness at all. Scorpius wondered what relations had been like between them at school; he was guessing they weren't good. They only broke the gaze when Draco Malfoy nodded coldly, and looked away.

Ginevra Potter looked coldly at him, and then at his parents, before turning away - swishing her long red hair - and finding someone else to talk to.

Hermione Weasley smiled briefly at them all, before joining Ginevra.

The children stared at Scorpius, and Scorpius stared back. The elder Weasley child looked at him haughtily, before turning her back on him and leading her brother away. The elder Potter boy did the same with the little girl, but Al ran forwards smiling.

"Scorpius! How are you? Are you excited?"

Scorpius saw with satisfaction that the Weasley girl looked highly disgruntled with Al's actions.

"Al! Yes, I'm very excited", he lied. He wasn't going to tell them he was petrified. "Erm, this is my father".

Draco smiled, and shook Al's hand.

"You look very much like your father. I hope you two are friends?"

Al and Scorpius nodded their heads in unison.

"Good. I'm glad that the next generation are starting out like this". He smiled. "Goodbye, Scorpius. We'll write, don't worry. Goodbye Al".

Scorpius and Al said goodbye, then Al dragged him over to his family, despite Scorpius' refusals. "I can't wait to introduce you!"

As they approached, the two families stared at Scorpius, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Seriously, Al, I'll just get us a seat on the train -"

Too late.

"Mum, Dad, you've met Scorpius before, haven't you? He's my best friend".

The warm feeling of happiness Scorpius felt when he was labelled Al's "best friend" was quickly dispelled by the cold look Ginevra Weasley gave him. However, Harry Potter was friendly, which made up for it.

"Scorpius Malfoy. You look a great deal like your father", he said, smiling.

"Let's hope that he's only like him in looks", muttered Mrs Potter.

Harry Potter frowned at her, before wishing him good luck, and saying goodbye to him and his son.

"This is my older brother, James. He's a year above us". Scorpius was greeted with a cold look from the eldest Potter.

"Lily, my sister – she's 2 years younger". Lily simply looked terrified of him.

"My Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione".

Ron Weasley treated him the same way that James and Ginevra did – cold and aloof. Hermione Weasley was a lot nicer, she asked him how he was feeling, and wished him luck for the school year.

"Good luck with everything, Scorpius. Take care of Albus here", she said, smiling.

Al rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"We're really good friends already, Aunt Hermione".

"_Friends?"_ That was Al's Uncle Ron. "They can't be friends. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A Potter and a Malfoy? Hermione, have you forgotten our school years with that ferret? Why do you think _he_ is going to be any different?"

Hermione shushed Ron with narrowed eyes, smiled apologetically to Scorpius, and dragged him away from the scene.

"And – er- these are my cousins. Hugo and Rosie. Rose is in our year; Hugo is in Lily's year."

But Hugo had already gone; he had run after his parents wearing a terrified expression.

Rose was haughty and cold. It appeared that it was beneath her to shake hands with a Malfoy, and she ignored Scorpius' outstretched hand. Instead, she stepped up onto the train, saying only "Hurry up, Albus!" before she disappeared from sight.

Scorpius turned to Al, wearing a fake smile – trying to disguise the hurt he actually felt.

"Your family – they're – nice".

Al smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. They're normally all so nice – I guess it's because you're a – Malfoy – and everything. I think our parents had some sort of rivalry going on".

"You could have fooled me", replied Scorpius, half smiling. And then he was serious again. "I think that's only half the reason. It's that Death Eater story again, that's why everyone hates us".

Al shook his head. "I don't know. But hey, maybe we'll find out at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to find out, even if it kills me".

The pair then got up onto the gleaming red steam train, and set off to find a free compartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Stares followed the two boys as they made their way down the carriage. Admiring, curious stares at Albus; resentful, mistrustful stares at Scorpius; and looks of complete surprise at the fact these two were walking and talking together. Sons of the famous arch-rivals – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy -,_ laughing_ together.

Albus was completely oblivious to the attention he was receiving and looked straight ahead – ignoring the excited whispers and mutters. Scorpius didn't fare quite so well. Despite the fact he was used to the unwanted attention; he felt a little stab of pain every time a glare was turned in his direction.

Someone suddenly pushed him, and he fell sideways, landing on the carriage floor with a thump – dropping his bag and spilling the contents. As the other students howled with laughter, he picked up his belongings, thankful that his long white blonde hair hid most of his bright red face and eyes which were rapidly filling up with tears.

And then Al was helping him up, pulling him to his feet – which quickly wiped the smirks off everyone's faces.

"Come on, Scorpius", he said, giving him a quick reassuring smile. "Let's take this compartment – it's free".

The two boys lugged their bags into the compartment; and Al slammed the glass door so hard, the glass shook. He sat down, arms crossed – face set in an expression of pure anger. He looked so furious, such a contrast to how he was before, Scorpius felt quite scared.

"Er, Al?" ventured Scorpius, who was unsure of how to approach the situation. He had never had a close friend; he was uncertain of what to say. "Is – anything, the matter?"

"Does everyone always treat you like that?" burst out Al, who didn't seem to be able to contain himself any longer.

"Treat me like what?"

"Treat you, like – like you're scum or something? Do they just push you around like that?"

Scorpius looked down.

"Yeah – I guess they do".

"Well – It's not right. It's sick. What have you ever done to anyone?"

Scorpius laughed half heartedly. "I'm a Malfoy, aren't I?"

Al scowled.

"Scorpius, I tell you one thing. If you're not going to find out about all this; I am. Or it's going to annoy me forever".

---

The boys sat in silence a while, watching the passing scenery with only a vague interest. Albus' thoughts were preoccupied with the injustices of the world, while Scorpius was playing out his family's mystery in his head. _What was_ the secret?

"Al?"

Both boys, shaken from their thoughts, turned around towards the speaker. Scorpius recognised her; it was Al's cousin – Rose was it? The girl who looked so much like Hermione Weasley – with the long, bushy brown hair. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes already, looking completely self-confident and rather smug.  
Al sighed exaggeratedly, and Scorpius had to hide a smirk.

"What is it, _now_ Rose?" asked Al, in clear exasperation. It was clear he had not forgiven her for her treatment of Scorpius before.

"Well, Al", began Rose, completely ignoring the other boy in the compartment. "James wants to speak to you. Now. In his compartment." It was clear she was quite bossy.

Al rolled his eyes, and went back to staring at the passing scenery again. Trees, mountains, villages were flitting by, sometimes obscured by the steam erupting from the train itself.

"Al? James says it's urgent you see him. Alone."

She looked disapprovingly at Scorpius once, before turning her attention back to Al again.  
"Al?" Wow, she was annoying.  
Al sighed, and looked at her straight. "Rose, tell James, that if he really wants to talk to me – he can come and find me. It obviously can't be that important."

"But it _is _Al!" she burst out. "It's about Malfoy – I mean -"

Scorpius felt a surge of anger, and took a great deal of effort not to stand up and give her a piece of his mind. He seldom got angry, but when he did – it became obvious he had inherited some part of his father's quick temper.  
Al obviously had no such qualms about arguing with his cousin. He stood up quickly, so quickly that his bag fell of his seat, and spoke quietly – but fiercely.

"Get out. It's none of your business if Scorpius is my friend. He's a great guy, who deserves a chance. You can run off and tell James that, why don't you?"

Rose cast a dark glance at Al, and then Scorpius, before marching out – slamming the compartment door behind her.  
Scorpius looked at Al quickly, but was surprised to see that he didn't look over concerned with the sudden departure of his cousin. Instead, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two chocolate frogs.

"Want a chocolate frog, Scorpius?" he asked, grinning.

"Thanks", he smiled.

As they munched their way through the seemingly never ending supply of chocolate frogs, they began to talk – none would have guessed they were two wizards with enormous worries, with so much on their mind. They laughed, they ate, and they gradually became the best friend the other had always wanted.

"Does everyone call you Scorpius?" asked Al, grinning.

"Yeah, they do. Why?"

"Well – it's not exactly a _common _name, is it?"

"Well, you can hardly talk can you?" retorted Scorpius. Al narrowed his eyes, giving Scorpius a look which he returned, until both of them couldn't stand it any more, and the two howled with laughter.

"Well, I'm going to call you Scorp", announced Al, smiling. "Your parents may like the name Scorpius, but its way too formal for me".

"Fine", laughed Scorpius – secretly thrilled that he had a nickname.

There was a moment or two of silence.

"Al -"

But he was cut off as the compartment door was pushed open once again.  
It was James Potter; who looked so alike to his younger brother and father – except, thought Scorpius critically; he had lighter hair than the other two. Like his cousin, he looked way too self confident, and rather arrogant.

"Al!" snapped James, who obviously wasn't in a good mood. "Didn't Rose tell you to come and see me? At once?"

"James, if it had been so important – you should have come and told me yourself", replied Al, surveying his fingernails idly.

James sighed in exasperation, mirroring his brother's sigh from earlier on perfectly.

"I don't want you hanging out with Malfoy here", he said bluntly.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" retorted Al.

"Uncle Ron's told me all about his father. Regular git he was; made Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's lives hell. I reckon his son will be exactly the same." he said, ignoring Scorpius. "Not to mention", he said, lowering his voice. "His father – was a Death Eater!"  
Scorpius felt a stab of pain, and spoke up bravely – pushing away the shyness which had crept up on him after years of loneliness.

"Look – James, is it? What do you mean – my father is a Death Eater?"

James' expression transformed into one of delight.

"You mean – you don't know? About your father? About how _evil_ he was?" he asked, almost disbelievingly, face split into a grin. It wasn't a pleasant grin either.

Scorpius shook his head, choosing to ignore the insult on his father.

"Oh, you'll find out, Malfoy. Hopefully – sooner rather than later. I don't want you to have a false impression of your dad -"

"Get out". Al had finally spoken up. "Malfoy's dad wasn't evil. He had a fair trial, and he was found innocent. Without him, Dad would have died James. Dad told me. So, just leave Scorp alone. He's done nothing to you. Out".

"I'm your older brother, you can't make me -"

"No, I can't – but we are pretty close to Hogwarts – don't you want to change into your robes? Not to mention the fact that Uncle George taught me quite a few hexes – for people who are _really_ annoying you…"

He left the threat hanging in the air.  
James scowled, and marched out of the room in a fashion similar to his cousin Rose's.

"Sorry about that," apologised Al. "James – he can be quite – well, he can be a git sometimes. Just ignore him".

Scorpius gave a weak smile. "He called my Dad a Death Eater, Al…"

"Scorp, don't worry. We'll find out. Just remember, my Dad has always had a high opinion of your father. He respects him. He can't be bad. That's just James," Al sighed. "He keeps saying I'll be in Slytherin, just to annoy me".

"What's so bad about Slytherin? Resourcefulness, ambition, okay – so maybe a bit of cunning…"

Al looked up. "It hasn't exactly got a good reputation."

Scorpius couldn't think of a reply, so instead he looked out of the window. It had just started to rain, and raindrops trickled slowly down the window pane. It was pitch black outside; the only source of light came from the shining stars overhead.  
And then, from out of the gloom, bright lights appeared - forming the shape of a fortress, a castle. It was massive, Scorpius could see that immediately. The lights from the castle reflected in a lake in front of it, light sparkling across the water.

"Al, I think we're at Hogwarts".


End file.
